


"i am completely stumped"

by MerryArwen (lalaietha)



Series: Is This Your Card? [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/MerryArwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>what do you get a supergenius who doesn't seem to have any regard for personal ownership of things for his birthday? </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"i am completely stumped"

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes that Spencer Reid and Austin (the bartender from "52 Pickup") have been quietly dating since that episode. This fic takes place after "Amplification", I think. I made the email server up. Think of it like the way that all phone-numbers on TV start with 555.

To: a_prentiss@someonesmail.com, fabulous_and_free@someonesmail.com, jaje@someonesmail.com  
From: heavens_bartholomew@someonesmail.com  
Subject: so here's a question . . . .

i am completely stumped. what the hell do you get a super-genius who doesn't seem to have any regard for personal ownership of things for his birthday?

austin

......

To: heavens_bartholomew@someonesmail.com   
From: fabolous_and_free@someonesmail.com  
CC: jaje@someonesmail.com, a_prentiss@someonesmail.com  
Subject: RE: so here's a question . . . .

A haircut?

&gt;i am completely stumped. what the hell do you get a super-genius who doesn't seem to have any regard  
&gt;for personal ownership of things for his birthday?

&gt;austin

......

To: heavens_bartholomew@someonesmail.com  
From: a_prentiss@someonesmail.com  
CC: jaje@someonesmail.com, fabulous_and_free@someonesmail.com  
Subject: RE: so here's a question . . . .

Sorry, I usually do his paperwork and pick up his junk-food for him. Oh, and maybe give him advance warning about the birthday cake so he can duck out of the hat.

&gt;i am completely stumped. what the hell do you get a super-genius who doesn't seem to have any regard  
&gt;for personal ownership of things for his birthday?

&gt;austin

......

To: fabulous_and_free@someonesmail.com   
From: a_prentiss@someonesmail.com  
CC: jaje@someonesmail.com, heavens_bartholomew@someonesmail.com  
Subject: RE: RE: so here's a question . . . .

Meow, Garcia.

&gt;A haircut?

&gt;&gt;i am completely stumped. what the hell do you get a super-genius who doesn't seem to have any regard  
&gt;&gt;for personal ownership of things for his birthday?

&gt;&gt;austin

......

To: a_prentiss@someonesmail.com  
From: fabulous_and_free@someonesmail.com  
CC: jaje@someonesmail.com, heavens_bartholomew@someonesmail.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: so here's a question . . . .

What? I am just saying, pretty soon he's going to be able to put it in a ponytail, except he NEVER WILL.

&gt;Meow, Garcia.

&gt;&gt;A haircut?

&gt;&gt;&gt;i am completely stumped. what the hell do you get a super-genius who doesn't seem to have any regard  
&gt;&gt;&gt;for personal ownership of things?

&gt;&gt;&gt;austin

......

To: fabulous_and_free@someonesmail.com, jaje@someonesmail.com, a_prentiss@someonesmail.com  
From: heavens_bartholomew@someonesmail.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: so here's a question . . . .

i like his hair. it has uses. :P :P :P :P

&gt;What? I am just saying, pretty soon he's going to be able to put it in a ponytail, except he NEVER WILL.

&gt;&gt;Meow, Garcia.

&gt;&gt;&gt;A haircut?

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;i am completely stumped. what the hell do you get a super-genius who doesn't seem to have any regard  
&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;for personal ownership of things?

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;austin

......

To: AUSTIN   
From: ME   
CC: EM , PEN   
Subject: Spence cuts his hair once a year, and he missed last year, so it won't get cut until the next cutting date.

You think I'm joking, but I'm not.

Austin: http://www.dragoncon.org/ and specifically http://www.dragoncon.org/members.php#DC_Memb and the GoH banquet and by this I mean you going WITH him, if you can possibly stand it.

—  
_J. Jareau_

......

To: heavens_bartholomew@someonesmail.com   
From: fabolous_and_free@someonesmail.com  
CC: jaje@someonesmail.com, a_prentiss@someonesmail.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: so here's a question . . . .

...........

I am justly punished. You realize I have to WORK WITH HIM, right?

&gt;i like his hair. it has uses. :P :P :P :P

&gt;&gt;What? I am just saying, pretty soon he's going to be able to put it in a ponytail, except he NEVER WILL.

&gt;&gt;&gt;Meow, Garcia.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;A haircut?

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;i am completely stumped. what the hell do you get a super-genius who doesn't seem to have any regard  
&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;for personal ownership of things?

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;austin

......

To: fabulous_and_free@someonesmail.com   
From: a_prentiss@someonesmail.com  
CC: jaje@someonesmail.com, heavens_bartholomew@someonesmail.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: so here's a question . . . .

Austin 1, Garcia 0. I will be keeping this score somewhere.

&gt;...........

&gt;I am justly punished. You realize I have to WORK WITH HIM, right?

&gt;&gt;i like his hair. it has uses. :P :P :P :P

&gt;&gt;&gt;What? I am just saying, pretty soon he's going to be able to put it in a ponytail, except he NEVER WILL.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;Meow, Garcia.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;A haircut?

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;i am completely stumped. what the hell do you get a super-genius who doesn't seem to have any regard  
&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;for personal ownership of things?

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;austin

......

To: jaje@someonesmail.com, a_prentiss@someonesmail.com, fabulous_and_free@someonesmail.com  
From: heavens_bartholomew@someonesmail.com  
Subject: RE: Spence cuts his hair once a year, and he missed last year, so it won't get cut until the next cutting date.

WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THAT.

sheer brilliance, you rock. a lot.

&gt;You think I'm joking, but I'm not.

&gt;Austin: http://www.dragoncon.org/ and specifically http://www.dragoncon.org/members.php#DC_Memb and the GoH banquet and by this I mean you going WITH him, if you can possibly stand it.

&gt;—  
&gt;J. Jareau

......

To: heavens_bartholomew@someonesmail.com  
From: a_prentiss@someonesmail.com  
CC: jaje@someonesmail.com, fabulous_and_free@someonesmail.com  
Subject: RE: RE: Spence cuts his hair once a year, and he missed last year, so it won't get cut until the next cutting date.

And hey, with this much advance notice, he MIGHT even be able to book the time off! ;P

&gt;WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THAT.

&gt;sheer brilliance, you rock. a lot.

&gt;&gt;You think I'm joking, but I'm not.

&gt;&gt;Austin: http://www.dragoncon.org/ and specifically http://www.dragoncon.org/members.php#DC_Memb and the GoH banquet and by this I mean you going WITH him, if you can possibly stand it.

&gt;—  
&gt;J. Jareau


End file.
